Seven evenings with the Blacks
by ravenclawsout
Summary: Series of short stories about Sirius' life at the 12 Grimmuald Place. Rated M just to be safe.
1. The First Time

My first multi-chapter story. I am so nervous.

I AM NOT JK ROWLING AND THOSE CHARACTERS CLEARLY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**Seven evenings with the Blacks**

Chapter One – The First Time

It was a very quiet evening at the 12 Grimmuald Place. It seemed to be a normal winter evening. Kreacher was polishing the china while the whole family was sitting in the living room. The sounds of the snowstorm seemed to be a mere silent whispers. But there was nothing ordinary about this evening. Walburga's lips formed thin ominous line. Orion hadn't looked at his older son even once since the Hogwarts' Express had arrived at the King's Cross station. Looking up to his parents, Regulus treated Sirius with the same disdain.

'I just - ' Sirius started but was quickly interrupted.

'A disgrace.' Walburga hissed. 'A disgrace. Humiliation to our whole family.'

Sirius' cheeks reddened but it wasn't a humiliation or guilt that he felt. It was anger. Pure anger he had been growing inside for months since The Sorting Ceremony when his parents had started completely hating him.

But his mother went on talking. Her voice was cold as ice cubes. 'Do you have any idea how embarassing it was in front of our whole family? A Black in Gryffindor with those – Mudbloods.' His mother's body shivered. 'You are sharing the Dorm with them. You sit at the same table with them. And now you are here in our house -'

Walburga continued her bitter speech encouraged by her husband nodding but their older child couldn't listen to this. He closed his eyes and hid in his invisible shell. He knew it was coming. His parents hadn't spoken to him since the Sorting. Although he had been expecting that long speech coming he hadn't been prepared. He didn't understand. He was just a child after all.

Opening his eyes he looked through the window. Beautiful snowy evening.

Sirius jumped as he heard a loud crack.

'Are you listening to me?' his mother asked. Her eyes were filled with so much hatred that Sirius couldn't bare.

'No.' he replied. 'Nor have I any intention to listen to you. I can choose my friends on my own.'

There was the moment of scilence when Walburga was completely speechless and no one moved. Suddenly Orion stood up and slapped Sirius right across his face.

'First of all tou are talking to your mother. Second of all under my roof you are going to make friends with the people we accept.' roared Orion.

Sirius' cheeks were burning from humiliation and pain. He covered it with his hand, blinked away the tears and said 'We will see.'

Before anyone could understand what had just happened Sirius was in the middle on his way to the stairs.

He was running as fast as he could to escape the chaos in there. He heard furniture creaks on the floor, screams and steps but he didn't care about any of it. He only wished he couldn't run faster.

Sirius shut the door and collapsed onto his bed. For the first time in his life he felt betrayed and lonely.

* * *

Author's note

The main plot is ready but I'd like to take my time for writing so I cannot promise you that I will be uploading regularly. I haven't written Chapter Two. Just stay tuned.

Reading your reviews is like opening a Hogwarts letter to me.

Lots of love,

ravenclawsout


	2. The Bad Apple

Hello! Actually I wrote another chapter and it turned out to be pretty good so I wanted to post it.

I know it may seem unbelievable but I AM NOT JK ROWLING so obviously I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Seven evenings with the Blacks**

Chapter two – The Bad Apple

It was dinner the day that Black's kids returned from Hogwarts to Grimmuald Place. Only a few hours passed but Sirius couldn't stand the atmosphere. He felt as though he was a worthless brat. Maybe he really was.

'Regulus, my lovely child' Walburga exclaimed 'We are so proud of you!'

'Yes. At least one of our sons actually cares about honor and loyalty' Orion gave Sirius the pointed look but his son ignored it. 'Don't think that your actions will go unpunished Sirius. We know what you and your friends have been doing all year. Stupid jokes and fooling around. That is not what a great wizards ought to do.'

Sirius remained silent. The truth was he couldn't care less what 'those great wizards' ought to do. He was tired of the constant comparing him and Regulus. His father shook his head and turned his attention to his wife and younger son as though Sirius wasn't worth the attention.

Sirius' thoughts travelled to his friends and the adventures they'd shared. He couldn't help but smile as the memories distracted him from his sad and grey reality.

He wondered what was the best part of the previous year. The last day's prank pulled on the Slytherins? The first night at Hogwarts again? The discovery about Remus' secret? Waking every day next to his best friends?

Waking up next to his best friends. It was painful. Sirius had ahead of him two whole months surrounded by the people he absolutely detested. James offered he would visit him during the break if his parents let him but Sirius wasn't kidding himself. James' parents wasn't really fond of his family but he couldn't blame them. How were they supposed to like the Black family if even their own son couldn't stand the sight of them?

Suddenly Walburga grabbed Sirius' arm and he hissed in pain. 'Your cousins visit us today.' Walburga said quietly. 'Behave yourself or you will regret that you were born.'

The evening with Sirius' cousins was as dry as dust. Sirius counted all of the china in the dining room. Talks about Voldemort, talks about the importance of keeping the bloodline pure. He wished Andromeda had been there. He wouldn't have been forced to sit opposite to Bellatrix and her sinister look.

Bellatrix made a dangerous smile and asked innocently 'And how is our dearest Sirius doing?'

Sirius didn't know what t do. He felt the growing tension. He looked confused and his eyes travelled to his father. 'Don't be rude boy. Answer the question.'

'I'm okay.' he said simply.

'You're okay.' Bellatrix said. Her eyes were still focused on Sirius and seemed to be saying that he wouldn't be okay for long. 'Did you make any friends at Hogwarts? They say those friendships last forever. Or until you die.'

Sirius heard his mother gasped. Unable to respond to his cousin he remained silent. The tension was there forming too fast as Sirius wished. The whole room seemed as after one careless move it would explode.

'Sirius, it is not polite not to answer the question.' Bellatrix repeated _kindly_ and Sirius could swear that her voice sounded as nice as the poison tasted.

'Well, I have friends.' he replied dryly.

'Pure-bloods?' his cousin got to the point.

But before Sirius could respond to that Qrion interrupted. 'Of course.'

Bellatrix looked at him only for a second and then she moved her murderous gaze to Sirius again. 'Good. Other THINGS are not worth the attention. They can hardly be called human. Mudbloods for example. Worthless creatures. Complete waste of space in my opinion.' she made a pause to take a closer look at Sirius 'But you know what could be even worse? Blood traitors.' Sirius' lip twitched which didn't go unnoticed by his cruel cousin. She made a face of a snake. 'Yes. Blood traitors. Living proofs that our own kind turned against us. They deserve nothing but the most cruel death possible. I look forward to see it. For example the Potters – '

Sirius couldn't listen to it no more 'Shut up!' he screamed 'They are worth more than this whole family put together!'

All were on sirius Sirius. Bellatrix made a fake hurt expression but her eyes were filled with some wicked evil satisfaction. Sirius knew he had been tricked. He was staring at Bellatrix and while no one was paying attention to her, her lips said 'You are so fucked.'

'Excuse me' Walburga regained her speech and grabbed Sirius arm taking him upstairs to his room.

_How could I be so stupid?_ Sirius mocked himself. _Well now I'm officially the worst member of the family._

Walburga practically threw Sirius across his bedroom. With one last hateful glance she said 'You are not my son.'

Saying that she slammed the door and Sirius was left alone in his room hearing his mother steps and Bellatrix' laugh.

* * *

There is the family and there is the drama. I hope it is not too depressig.

Reviews for writers are like air for people - we need it to live.

Lots of love,

ravenclawsout


	3. The Opposite Rule

The characters belong to JK Rowling. I couldn't create such a great plot, duh.

* * *

**Seven evenings with the Blacks**

Chapter three – The Opposite Rule

Sirius Black was indeed an interesting case. While all the children usually tried to make their parents proud he wanted the exact opposite. The more disgrunteled look his parents gave him the more pleased he was with himself.

It was one of those meaningless and uneventful evenings during the Christmas break in Sirius' fourth year. He wanted to leave Grimmuald Place and use some of the finest Muggle's entertainment – watch the movie in the cinema with Remus, who was visiting London with his parents at that time.

Sirius grabbed his way too big leather jacket and was about to leave when his father interrupted him.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'I'm going out.' Sirius replied. He was obviously tired of those constant questionings. Since he had finished his third year his parents had been notoriously watching his every step but they'd clearly failed to hide it properly.

'Your cousins are coming.' Orion gave his son a look.

Sirius sighed. To be honest he wasn't the greatest fan of Narcissa and Bellatrix. The first of the two wasn't that bad but he completely detested the second since one infamous evening. Literally the creepiest woman alive. Since Andromeda had been disinherited there wasn't any family member that he wanted to have anything to with.

'I know they're coming.' the boy said 'I have better things to do.'

'Watch yourself.' Orion warned his son.

Sirius continued nevertheless with the most expression on his face. 'I'm going out with my half-blood best friend to do some Muggle's things.'

'You are not going anywhere' Orion hissed. His cheeks were almost as red as Evans' hair Sirius thought.

'Actually yes I am leaving.' And saying that he turned on his heel and marched through the door into the cold night.

'FINE! LEAVE! BUT DON'T YOU DARE COMING BACK!' his father roared after Sirius. Several people on the street turned to see what was happening.

But not Sirius. He left the house with the smirk on his face and bitterness in his soul. He really wished his parents had been different.

* * *

Chapter three guys. I really struggle with writing next chapter so please be patient.

Lots of love,

ravenclawsout


End file.
